


The greatest love story ever told

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Boeshane Peninsula, M/M, Sad News, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Javic Piotr Thane and his best friend 'Ifan Ianto Jones' grew up hearing about the greatest love story every told.Years later, Javic goes to the time agency and Ifan finds himself travelling with the Doctor. Both find themselves in the 21st century, but will they know each other when they meet again?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. prologue

Javic Piotr Thane lived like no other on the Boeshane peninsula. His dad was in charge of the colony. If there was a problem, then he would be the one to sort it. They lived in a beautiful big house by the water, where they would wake every morning to the sun rising upon the horizon.

His mother would wake him and his siblings every day so they could get ready for breakfast. If it was nice weather, then the five of them would sit and eat breakfast on the patio which overlooked the sea. His father (Franklin) and his mother (Alina) would sit at the head of the table. Then Javic, his little brother Gray and his little sister Cassiopeia, would sit down at the sides. Sometimes, Javic’s best friend Ifan and his little sister Madeline would join them. Those times were Javics favourites because he loved his best friend.

Javic had known Ifan for around six years. They were twelve at the moment. Maddie and Gray were the same age, and only three years younger than their brothers, and Cassie, being the youngest, was seven.

Today wasn’t a school day, so the two families spent the day together. Franklin and one of Ifans fathers were on the beach, building sandcastles with Gray, Cassie and Maddie. Alina and Ifans other dad sat in the kitchen with a mug of Boeshanian tea. Javic and Ifan was on Javics bed, just chilling.

“Dad found a book the other day on one of the visiter ships. Apparently there was a time traveller on board with stolen goods from the black market.” Javic told his best friend.

Ifan looked up from where he was drawing a fire bird. “What was it about?”

Javic shrugged. “Dad didn’t let me touch it just in case, but he told me it was from Sol 3, 21st century.”

“Tad always liked that time period when he was a time agent. He always said that he was going to live there, but that was before he met daddy. They fell in love.” Ifan smiled slightly.

“And then your Tad wanted to call you Ianto, but your dad couldn’t pronounce it so now it’s your middle name.” Javic said.

Ifan nodded. “And that’s stupid because it’s the same name.”

“I like Ianto though.” Javic sat up from the bed and waved his arms dramatically. “Ianto Jones.” He grinned. “Just like the Welsh Hero. It’s my new favourite story. He died in his lover’s arms while saving the world from children eating monsters.”

Ifan but his pencil down. “Isn’t he the one who appeared a thousand years later?” Javic nodded, and Ifan squinted his eyes to try to remember the story. “ He found his lover again, and they stayed together for the rest of time. No one knows how they did it, but some people say the love they had for each other was so strong, that it let them live forever. Other’s say they both died but their love remains internal.”

Javic flopped onto his bed and smiled. “I love stories. Wouldn’t it be amazing if we could go back in time and meet them.”

“Might take a while to find them.” Ifan said. “Ianto Jones is a common name and we have a three thousand year span of where they could be.”

“I don’t know. Three thousand years’ worth of Welsh history looking for Ianto Jones. It’s something I would try.” Javic told his best friend.

Ifan grinned. “You just want to witness the greatest love story of all time.” The younger boy sighed. “Though you are right. It would be brilliant if we could meet them.”

Alina called them down for lunch and the two boys raced each other down the stairs. She gave them a picnic basket so then the two of them could have a picnic on the beach with Gray, Cassie and Maddie. The adults had the kitchen table set up for them so the children could have fun on their own.


	2. The beginning

Ifan Jones and Javic Thane went to the colony highschool in the city, over by the river. They were two of three hundred other students, which varied from 11 to 17. Every student was taught basic life skills, history, Geography, maths and a few languages in which they had to be semi fluent in. Galactic standard, Old earth English and one of their choice. The first two were the most spoken languages in the universe, so then they could communicate with any species.

“I knew you would pick Welsh.” Javic stated as they were walking to the primary school to pick up their siblings. “No one speaks it anymore.”

Ifan rolled his eyes. “I think you forget Wales is still a place. I want to visit one day. Just to see where I came from.”

Javic took his best friend’s hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be a pilot when I’m older so I can take you there. But you’ll have to call me sir.”

Ifan grinned. “You won’t ever catch me calling you sir. Ever!” He joked.

“Challenge accepted.” Javic let go of his hand and started running. ”I’ll race you!” He shouted back.

Ifan started to run after him. “That’s cheating!”

The two of them ran down the sandy streets and through the market, trying not to bump into anyone. They had to stop running once they got to the school gates where Cassie, Maddie and Gray were waiting for them. It was the middle of winter and even though it was still as warm as it was in summer, the sun always set a few hours earlier.

On Boeshane, the people held a moonlit party in the middle of winter. It started at sunset and people lit fires on the beach and there was dancing and singing and eating party food. They had one in the middle of every season, and they were the best part of the year.

“Come on, we’re going to be late!” Gray called to them. The sun was setting and everyone on the streets were making their way to the beach.

Javic grinned. “We can’t have that, can we.”

The five of them managed to get to the beach before the sunset but they stayed on the hill just before they got there so they could get a better view.

“My goodness, it’s so beautiful.” Ifan said out loud. The sun was at its closest to the planet at night, so it looked massive as it set behind the horizon.

“It sure is.” Javic whispered.

The blissful silence was interrupted five seconds later by Cassiopeia. “Can we go to the party now, Javic?”

Javic kept his eyes on the sunset. “If you want.” He told her. “Ifan and I will catch you up later.” The older boy took Ifans hand again.

The three younger ones ran down the hill to the party and left Javic and Ifan to look at the sky.

“If one sun can look beautiful, then how does the rest of the universe look?” Ifan asked.

Javic turned his head to see the other boy. “Just as amazing. If not more.” He wasn’t talking about the rest of the universe anymore. “Certainly very beautiful and…”

Ifan realised his friend was talking about him. “You big sap.” Ifan blushed slightly.

“You’re not complaining, are you?” Javic asked jokingly.

Ifan grinned. “No. It’s very you.”

Javic looked pleased. “Flirting with people is quite fun.”

“If you like doing it, then keep doing it. “Ifan told him.

“Believe me. I intend to do so.” Javic said.

-

When the sun had set properly, the people started to light the fires on the beach and the music started. Ifan and Javic went towards it in a flash. Everyone was there, just having fun and enjoying spending time with other people. They ran into Ifans Tad once they got there.

“There you are, you two. We were thinking you weren’t coming.” He didn’t miss his son holding hands with his best friend. “Javic, your dad wants you and Ifan to go to the ribbon.”

The two boys smiled with glee. If Franklin wanted them to go to the ribbon, then they could cut it. Cutting the ribbon was a big thing with Boeshane celebrations. For them, it meant good luck and peace for the next few months or until the next festival. It was an honour if you got to cut it.

They got to the top of the beach, and a crown congregated around them. The ribbon was white and long and tied between to two branches. Franklin gave the boys a cutting tool, and they both took it and they both cut it together.

“We did it together, Ifan. No matter what happens in the future, we can never be parted.” Javic explained to his friend.

Ifan took a deep breath. “We should make a new tradition.” He suggested as they moved away from the crowd. “No matter where we are in the universe, together or apart, we’ll cut a white ribbon in the middle of winter.”

Javic’s eyes shone. “You make us sound like an old married couple. But yes, we should do that.”

Ifan grinned. “We’re best friends, we’re supposed to act like an old married couple.”

“Come on then, Husband, it’s time for cake.” Javic put one of his arms around Ifans shoulder.

Ifan rolled his eyes. “Sandwiches first, then cake, and I’m keeping my last name.”

Javic pouted. “But Ifan, it’s a party and I refuse to be called Javic Jones.”

“What about Javic and Ifan Thane-Jones.” Ifan asked.

The older of the two shook his head. “We might need to change our names. I’ve always liked Jack.”

“Jack and Ianto Thane-Jones?”

Javic sighed. “Jack and Ianto sounds good. “

Ifan smiled. “Has a nice ring to it. Anyway, time for cake.”

The two best friends spent hours getting food from one of the tables, dancing and sitting by the waterfront. By the time it was midnight, half the people had gone home, because the children needed to go to bed. Alina sent Cassie, Maddie, and Gray to bed. Gray had his own, and Maddie always shared with Cassie while Ifan shared with Javic. Ifan and Maddie slept over so often that they had their own beds.

————————————————-

For many weeks and months, the people of Boeshane lived. Until one day when most died.

That day started as any other day. There was no school, and the sun was shining bright. People were working away and helping others. Javic was on the beach with Gray and their dad. Ifans parents were working on the boats, Alina and the girls were baking, and Ifan was in Javics room, cleaning up.

Ifan didn’t know what was happening. One second there was laughing coming from the open window, and the next there were screams and people shouting to hide. The invasion alarm went off and this time it wasn’t a practice. Ever since they were small, there was a weekly practice just in case. If you’re inside, close the windows and doors and get under the furniture. If you’re outside, then run to the nearest safe point. Only there weren’t any safe points on the beach, only the house.

The young boy hid, and he had no idea how long for. The screams had disappeared and there was nothing. No people, no movement, no screams, no nothing. Not a sound. Were they gone? Where were Javic and the others? Were they ok?

“Ifan?!” Javics frantic voice shouted.

Ifan climbed out from under the bed and Javic burst through the door. “You’re ok.” He said before rushing into his best friends’ arms. “I thought everyone was gone. It was so quiet.”

“They’re all dead!” Javic cried. “All the people of the beach. They’re all dead and they took Gray. Dad’s dead and…Your parents and I couldn’t do anything to save anyone.”

Ifan held on tighter. “It’s not your fault.” His voice cracked and a few tears fell down his face. “You didn’t know it would happen. “

“But I let go of Gray’s hand.” Javic sobbed. “There was nothing I could do.”

“What about Maddie, Cassie, and your mam?” Ifan asked.

Javic wiped his eyes. “Downstairs. Cassie sprained her leg when they were hiding.”

Ifan took a deep breath. “We should go down.”

Javic nodded, though neither of them moved. “I don’t know if anyone survived. What if we’re the only ones?”

“We won’t be the only survivors. There’ll be others in the city, and the rescue ships will be here soon. Everything will be alright.” Ifan told him.

“It’s not alright. You and Maddie don’t have any parents anymore.”

Ifan took Javics hand. “Listen to me, Javic. We’ve lost a lot today. We all have, but we’ve still got each other and we still have people out there. We’ll go downstairs and distract our little sisters from what happened, and then we’ll go out and find Gray.”

Javic sighed. “Ok.”

It was a hard day for everyone, but with a little help from nearby planets, Boeshane was once again living. On that day, over 5000 died, and another 750 were confirmed missing. Throughout the planet, there were only six hundred and forty-eight left.

Years went by and there still wasn’t any sign of Gray or any of the others that were taken. Maddie and Ifan went to live permanently with Alina, Cassie and Javic, and the five of them barely held on.

By the time Ifan and Javic were eighteen, the time agency came to their planet to look for people they could take on.

“I have to go Ifan.” Javic told him. “I can’t stay here anymore.”

Ifan took a deep breath. “If you need to go with them, then go.

Javic pulled him into a hug. “The ship goes in an hour. I already said goodbye to mum and the girls.”

“Will you come back?” Ifan asked.

Javic held on tighter. “I can’t. I’ll miss you like hell, but I can’t ever come back.”

“I won’t stay here then. I’ll go out into the stars and explore.” Ifan explained.

Javic let go. “I’ll see you again.”

“Not if I see you first.” Ifan had a tear slip down his cheek.

Javic took his hand and kissed it. “Thank you for everything.”

Ifan didn’t know what to say. He knew that his best friend would leave with the time agency, but now that it was happening, it was hard to let him go. “You’ll miss your flight. “

Trying his hardest not to cry, Javic stepped back. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Ifan said as he watched his best friend walk away from him. He sighed and went back inside of the house. He didn’t want to admit it but he had fallen for Javic and now they would probably never see each other again. He wondered what it was like for the Captain in the greatest love story ever told. He saw the one he loved died, and he had to spend a thousand years without him.

The universe is big and bigger. What are the chances of him seeing Javic again?


	3. Away from Boeshane

Two weeks after Javic left with the time agency, Ifan started to feel alone and homesick. Everything seemed to be double the effort, and he missed his best friend so much.

He was helping Alina make dinner when she asked him about it. Ifan was peeling vegetables and Alina was making her special sauce. “Ifan dear, what’s the matter.”

Ifan stopped peeling for a second and then continued. “Nothing.” He looked around and saw that Alina wasn’t going to take that for an answer. “I miss him.”

Alina smiled sympathetically. “I’m not surprised. I think this is the longest you’ve been without him since you met.”

He put down the peeler and sat down at the kitchen table. "What am I supposed to do? He’s never going to come back here, so I could possibly never see him again. I don’t feel like me anymore. I don’t want to do the things we did together, because it doesn’t seem right to do it alone. I don’t even like my name anymore, because he’s the one who said it most.”

Alina sighed. “What do you want to do more than anything in the universe?”

Ifan shrugged. “I want to get off this planet and look for him. See the universe…I probably wouldn’t come back.”

“Go and do that then. Don’t worry about us here. Just go.” Alina told him. “Live your life to the full.”

The young man nodded. He decided in that moment that he was going to do it. Start his life somewhere new. Maybe find Javic along the way. “Fine then, I’ll go with the next ship to the a random planet and start there.”

Alina smiled. “It leaves in two days.”

Ifan look a deep breath. “More than enough time. I won’t need to take much. Just me and a few other things.

“Could you get the girls down for dinner?”

Ifan stood to leave. “Would it be alright If I were to go by Ianto now?”

Alina’s smile widened. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Ianto went to get the girls. He was going to have to explain to them he was leaving and probably never coming back. As he climbed up the stairs, the voices of his parents swirled around his head. What would they say? What would they tell him to do?

His Tad would tell him to go and follow his heart. To go into the stars and chase after what you love. Ianto’s Tad had never wanted him to stay on Boeshane, anyway. There wasn’t much of an opportunity to live on it unless you wanted to start a family. That was the only reason he had stayed in the first place because he had met his love. Ianto knew his Tad wouldn’t have stayed if his dad wasn’t here.

His dad would’ve told him to stay. Anything could happen out there. The universe was a dangerous place. Space Pirates and dodgy air locks and black holes. Daleks. Ianto and Javic had been told of the Daleks. They were the most dangerous and monstrous creatures in the universe. If you got in the way of a Dalek, then there was a ninety nine percent chance you would get killed.

None of that stuff mattered. If he was faced by something dangerous, then so be it. Nothing was going to stop him. He had to find Javic and maybe even Gray.

Ianto wasn’t too concerned about the girls. They were never really close to them, but he would miss them. Madeline was now fifteen and a hard working girl. She was always planning how to make the city a better place to live, and she wanted to explore more of the planet. There could be so many wonderful things out there, and they were missing it all. Cassiopeia was thirteen, and she wasn’t taking the loss of her dad and Gray very well. It had got worse since Javic had left for the time agency. Ianto knew she would be alright once some more time had passed.

He knocked on the girls’ room and stepped inside. Ianto sat on his sister’s bed and the two girls looked at him expectedly. “I need to tell you something. I’m going away in a few days but I just wanted to make sure you’re ok with that before I go.”

“Where’re you going?” Maddie asked him.

Ianto shrugged. “Off this planet. I just need to find my way somewhere. Boeshane doesn’t feel like home anymore.”

“Will you be coming back?” Cassie questioned.

Ianto paused before answering. “I don’t think so, but if you want me to stay, then I will.”

Maddie shook her head. “That wouldn’t be fair. Don’t feel you have to stay just because you feel you should. We’ll miss you. Everyone will but go and explore the universe if that’s what makes you happy.”

Ianto smiled. “I’m glad I have you for a sister, Maddie.” He stood from the bed. “Alina told me to get you two, anyway.

———————————————

Over the next few days, Ianto had packed his rucksack with important items; like a change of clothes, identification, a few objects of sentimental value, Currency and Boeshanian white ribbon. He knew Javic had taken some with him as well, just like they’d promised.

He had said goodbye to everyone he knew in the city on the way to the ship docks. Alina and the girls had come with him to wave him off until it was time to go. He was the only passenger getting on from Boeshane today, so he found himself a comfy window seat near the back of the cabin.

Without warning, the ship took off from Boeshane and Ianto watched his home planet grow smaller and smaller. It was a rare sight to see, but it was beautiful. They were off into the stars and soon enough, the Boeshane Peninsula was nowhere to be seen. Ianto took a deep breath. He was on his own now.

It took an entire day to get to the next planet they were docking at. This space liner went through three different galaxies and stopped at twenty different planets and eleven space stations in a course of three weeks. No one ever went the full journey, and Ianto definitely wasn’t going to. He had a number of choices. Go to a planet and try something new or go to a space station and head into a different direction all together. Ianto had heard a few planets in the MilkyWay were open for business. That’s where earth was, but he didn’t want to go there yet.

Another week and a half went by and Ianto had stopped at three different space stations to catch different flights. He had met a good number of interesting people on the way, including a raxacoricofalapatorian, a few judoon and an android, called Abastion, who was hitting on him.

When Ianto had finally found himself on a planet, he was shocked.

It wasn’t that he was disappointed because he wasn’t. This planet was beautiful with its three suns and a moon high in the sky. It was that before the space craft had landed, the pilot had told the passengers all about it. It was always busy this time of year. Everywhere was guarantied to be jam packed. This planet celebrated Christmas and had the best Christmas shopping market anywhere in this galaxy.

Ianto was shocked because unlike what the pilot had told him, the place was empty. There was no one on the streets or behind security or in the shops. He walked away from the space craft as it took off. Something wasn’t right about any of this.

“Hello?” Ianto called out in English and then again in Galactic standard. “Is anyone there?” Calling out loudly in a deserted place was risky. If anyone came out from the shadows, then they could either be a survivor of something terrible or the person who caused it all in the first place. He walked about a little further and saw something move in the corner of his eye.

Maybe he shouldn’t be standing in the middle of a deserted place where something could come out to him from all sides. Ianto backed up against the nearest wall so he could see the street from every angle. There were voices coming from one of the side streets. It sounded like they were arguing over something. They came out into the high street. A tall thin man in a brown pinstriped suit and a long coat along with a shorter blonde haired woman.

Without think what he was doing, Ianto went towards them. “Do you know what happened here?”

The two other people looked oblivious.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there is no one here apart from us three.”

The man looked around the street as if he had only just noticed. “I knew something wasn’t quite right.” The man turned back to him. “I’m the Doctor by the way, and this is Rose.”

Ianto smiled politely. “Ianto Jones.”

“Where are we exactly?” Rose asked.

The Doctor looked up to the sky and squinted at the sun. “Fifty first century, I think. Edge of the MilkyWay.” The timelord got his sonic out and scanned the place. “So then Ianto Jones. Why are you here if no one else is?”

“I just arrived.” Ianto told him. “I’ve just been going places randomly and seeing where the road takes me.”

The Doctor grinned. “I think that’s the right way to do it. “ He paused. “There’s no trace what so ever. Everyone’s just vanished.”

Ianto went a little away from the two other people to see if he could find anything. “They must’ve gone in a simultaneously, otherwise it would’ve been reported. A distress signal would’ve gone out.” He went into a cafe and went over to one of the half eaten meals. He touched a mug of coffee and found it was still luke-warm. “Doctor, they can’t have gone long. The coffee’s still warm!” He called out.

The Doctor and Rose came in and the Doctor scanned the area and then the coffee cup.

“Maybe they were teleported.” Rose suggested.

“No.” The Doctor said. “It would’ve left a trace unless they used a perception filter.”

Ianto shook his head. He had an idea of what had happened. “Doctor, what’s the estimate for the number of life forms on this planet?”

“Around 283 billion.” He answered.

“How many life forms are on this planet right now?” Ianto asked.

The Doctor did another scan with his sonic. “On this planet right now…estimated 283 billion. But everyone’s disappeared. That number should have gone down at least eleven billion.”

Ianto licked his lips. “Call me suspicious, but I don’t think they’ve gone. I think they’re still here.”

A figure came out of the shadows. He was wearing grey clothes and his skin was made of bronze.

“Very clever. Very clever. You’ve chosen your companions well, Doctor.”

The Doctor stepped forward. “Who’re you? What have you done to all the people?”

The figure moved around the cafe tables as if he was hovering above the ground slightly. Ianto had to admit that he was just like every villain in every story Javic had told him when they were little.

“I am the Great and honourable pink sank of the large saggyness empire.” He told them.

Rose snorted. “You what?”

“My subjects call me Duke Georgius.” Duke Georgius told them. He didn’t like to get laughed about. His title was important. “I have done nothing to these people. They are merely hiding a second out of sync while I lay my trap and get you into my grasps.”

Ianto rubbed his eye. “Could you put them back then?”

Duke Georgius gave an iconic evil laugh. “Never! I have you just where I want you. I will get my revenge!”

Ianto honestly didn’t know what to think. In a short space of ten minutes, he had landed in a deserted place, met two strange people who didn’t seem to be around here either, and got captured by some man who seemed to think he was better than everyone else. Though he didn’t know why he would want to brag about being an empire to the Saggyness empire. From what he had heard from it, it was a small island in the isope galaxy home to around fifty people. He bet duke Georgius wasn’t even a bad man looking for revenge. He probably just got bored, read some books and decided to have fun.

He saw something shine on the floor of the cafe. It was some broken glass. It could be a cup, but there was no liquid. Ianto looked up to the wall. It was an old fashioned fire alarm button, and it had been pressed. Now he thought about it, he could’ve sworn he had heard an alarm when he first stepped off the space craft. “You must be so bored.” Ianto told him.

“What are you talking about?” Georgius asked.

“Did you seriously evacuate the area, just so you could play a game with someone. I bet you’ve never broken a rule in your life.” Ianto said. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to tell everyone that they can come back.” He left the Cafe, hoping that he was right and that Georgius wasn’t in fact a super villain. Javic probably would’ve noticed that this was all a joke, but he would’ve played along with it.

He got to the gates of the city and told everyone it was safe to come back into the city. When Ianto got back to the cafe, Rose was sitting in a chair and the Doctor looked like he was stropping.

“You could’ve waited a little longer before you exposed him.” He pouted.

Rose stood up. “Don’t listen to him. We haven’t bumped into trouble in weeks and he just wants an excuse to run about and solve something.”

Ianto sighed. “It’s fine.” He paused. “You’re not from this time are you.”

Rose shook her head. “No, I’m from earth. 21st century.”

Ianto smiled, and that smile turned into a grin. “Do you have a time machine.”

The Doctor came back from his strop. “No, but I do. Fancy a trip?”

“I don’t think I could say no to that offer.” Ianto told him. “Where would we go?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I was thinking about the 1950s.” He left the cafe and the other two followed him. They stopped at a blue pox that said police in it. “This is my ship.” He and Rose went inside.

Ianto hesitated before he followed. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. It was bigger on the inside then on the outside!

“What do you think?” Rose asked.

Ianto did a full 360. “She’s beautiful.”

The Doctor grinned with pride. “Welcome aborad the Tardis Ianto Jones. Hide on tight.”

Ianto held onto one of the rails as the Tardis took off. He wished Javic could be here with him. He would love to see this space ship.


	4. The 1950s and the 21st Century

“We should be there in around three minutes.” The Doctor told his companions. “The 1950s are easy to get to.”

Once the Tardis had stopped shaking around, Ianto let go of the railings and sat down on the seat by the console. He honestly couldn’t believe that he was currently travelling through time and space. His little sister and Cassie would be so jealous right now if they found out that both their brothers were time travelling.

Well, he assumed Javic was time travelling. He might have a desk job. Ianto laughed inside at the thought. Javic wouldn’t settle for a desk job.

Rose sat down next to him. “What’s your story then?”

“What makes you think I have a story?” Ianto asked her.

She shrugged. “Everyone has a story, don’t they?” Rose told him. “And you seem like you’re looking for something.”

Ianto sighed but told Rose and the Doctor, anyway. “I was born on a colony world called the Boeshane Peninsula, and I had my best friend. There was an invasion, and many people died, and he was never the same since. He blamed himself for it, even though I told him time and time again that it wasn’t. He left the planet to go to the time agency, but I found I couldn’t live without him, so a few weeks later, I set out to find him.”

Rose and the Doctor shared a look. “We’ve heard of the time agency before, haven’t we, Doctor.” She stated before turning back to Ianto. “What’s your friend’s name?”

“Javic Thane. Though he probably changed his name. Maybe his entire identity.” The thought of never seeing Javic again entered Ianto’s mind. “It’s going to be impossible to find him.”

“Did he have an accent?” The Doctor asked.

Ianto nodded. “Yeah. His family descended from old Earth America.”

The Doctor gave Rose a look. He knew exactly who Ianto was talking about. “If I see him, I’ll find him for you.”

Ianto nodded slowly. There was something the Doctor wasn’t telling him but he didn’t ask about it. “So the 1950s. Thats after world war three isn’t it?”

“World war two.” Rose corrected.

The Welshman rolled his eyes. “I knew my old history teacher had no clue. The twentieth century isn’t my strong point. I like the twenty-first the best.”

Rose made a face. “It’s not that exciting.”

The Doctor pressed a button on the console. “Oi, we’ve had a lot of brilliant adventures in the twenty-first century.”

“Oh yeah, I must’ve forgot.” Rose Joked. “Like Slytheen in Downing street and again in Cardiff. Daleks, Krillitane, Sycorax… Oh, I can go on.”

The Doctor didn’t say anything.

Ianto had heard of a few of those. The Daleks especially, and the Slytheen. “A lot happens in the twenty-first century. That’s the main reason I’ve always wanted to go. To stay there and live amongst the people while Planet Earth makes its first contact.” He paused. “Though that’s not actually true. There was that werewolf in the nineteenth century and the Gas mask aliens in the twentieth.”

Rose smiled at the memories. “That’s where we met Jack, Wasn’t it Doctor. He said he was an ex time agent, but he was looking for two years of his memories back. He was from the twenty-first century too.”

Ianto sat up straight with a hopeful look on his face. “What was he like? Do you have a picture?”

Rose nodded and went to her backpack, which was laying in the middle of the floor. “He flirted with everyone.” She told him as she reached into her bag. “Like it came naturally to him.” Rose passed a picture to Ianto. It was of herself, Jack and the Doctor in his last regeneration. The Tardis had taken it after they had gone to Raxacoricofalapatorius."

Ianto’s heart beat heavy in his chest. “That’s him…” His voice was nearly above a whisper. Javic looked older than when he saw him last. He supposed that would happen with time-travel. Ianto stood from the chair and walked over to where the Doctor was pretending not to listen to the conversation. “Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?”

The Doctor looked at the younger man with a sad expression. He didn’t say anything.

“What is it?” Ianto asked them. He turned to Rose.

You could hear a pin drop in the silence. "

“Ianto, I’m sorry.” Rose said. “It was the Daleks. He sacrificed himself so we could defeat them and save the planet.”

Ianto couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. How could he carry on now? “Javic’s dead?” Ianto asked them, hoping he had heard them wrong.

The Doctor nodded. “I’m sorry.”

The Welshman didn’t say or think anything until the Tardis landed a minute later. He didn’t say anything when Rose led him to the Tardis Wardrobe, and he didn’t say anything when he picked out a suitable suit and put it on instead of his fifty-first century clothing. He didn’t say anything when The Doctor came out with an old-fashioned motor bike or that when he stepped outside; he was in a completely different time and place than where he was before.

The Doctor was all set to show Rose and Ianto everything he could about the 1950s but Rose slapped his arm lightly before he did. She indicated to Ianto, who was leaning against the Tardis and looking into space.

“Did you want to have a look about by yourself?” The Doctor asked him.

Ianto blinked and considered it. He nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind. I just need time to think.”

The timelord understood what he was feeling. “Don’t go too far. Be back here this time tomorrow.”

“Are you going to be ok, Ianto?” Rose asked him.

Ianto sighed. “I should be. Um, thank you for telling me about him.” He gave the Doctor and Rose a sad smile before he put his hands in his pockets and walked away. He didn’t know where he was going. Why would he? He didn’t know where on earth he was or what year. It could be anywhere from 1950 to 1959. To be honest, Ianto didn’t care where he was or when he was. He didn’t care that he might never go back to Boeshane or see his sister again. He didn’t care about the Greatest Love story ever told or that he had met a couple of time travellers.

He cared that he knew, that he would never see Javic again. He cared that Javic was dead. His world was gone, and he had nothing to live for anymore.

Ianto found himself in a park. He had never seen this much grass in his life. He was used to sand, and the temperature was much colder. The Welshman sat on a bench and tried to hold in his tears. It didn’t work. He felt them pouring out of his eyes and down his face.

He felt someone sit down next to him. It was only a pretty young woman.

“I know it’s a silly Question, but are you alright?” She asked him. She had dark hair and a kind smile.

Ianto took out a handkerchief from his front pocket and wiped his eyes. “Not really. Sorry about this.”

“It’s fine, honestly.” She told Ianto. “We’re all allowed a little cry every so often. I’m Estelle Cole, by the way.”

“Ianto Jones.” Ianto told her before giving her a polite smile.

Estelle smiled back. “Nice to meet you. Are you going to see the Coronation tomorrow?”

Ianto raked his mind for anything about a Coronation in the 1950s. Queen Elizabeth the second. Corrected 2nd June 1953 in old London Earth. “I wasn’t going to, but I might as well seeing as I’m here.”

“I see. I only came up to London because my friend Barbra asked me. I would’ve stayed in Wales otherwise.” Estelle told him.

Ianto looked up sharply at the mention of Wales. “How far away is Wales from here?”

“It took a good few hours on train.” Estelle said. “Will you be alright by yourself?”

“I should be ok thank you.” Ianto reassured the young woman.

Estelle said goodbye to him and left him sitting there.

Ianto’s thoughts went straight back into Javic again, and he felt a lump form in his throat. He closed his eyes. ‘I love you Javic’ He thought to himself. ‘Why did I never tell you?’

He looked around at his surroundings and wondered what The Doctor and Rose were up to. It was funny. Javic must’ve been their friends, otherwise he wouldn’t have trusted them. After the invasion, it took a lot for Javic to trust new people, just in case he ever met the ones who took Gray.

Ianto missed him and it hurt and he would never get to see him ever again and here he was standing in the wrong time on the wrong planet and everything felt so wrong. Just sitting there being alive felt wrong. Breathing felt wrong. Just everything…

“I can’t go on like this.” He told himself out loud. “I’ve got to live my life, but I’ll do it for him. I’ll do it all for him.”

Ianto stood up and walked away. He was going to make the most of this trip to the 1950s and he’s going to enjoy it. For Javic. Or maybe he should call him Jack now, seeing as that was the name he chose for himself. He always did like that name.

The next question was, where and when was he going to go? The 51st century didn’t need him anymore, and he didn’t need it either.

That question was easy. Wales in the early 21st Century. He’ll live there for as long as he can and cut a piece of white ribbon every year for Javic, no Jack. He wondered if Jack had been cutting his ribbon too. He would’ve. Jack kept promises like that.

Ianto found himself in a busy street. People were getting ready for the coronation. He had read about street parties once and that they did that to celebrate together. Sort of like how they did it on Boeshane.

——————

Over the next twenty four hours, Ianto had explored part of the city and looked into shops (Though most of them were closed.) , The thought that Javic wasn’t coming back finally got to him and he found himself crying again by the side of the River Thames. The water reminded him of Boeshane a little, though it was nowhere near as great as the roaring ocean.

There was a commotion somewhere, but he didn’t know what it was. Probably the Doctor. Rose had told him that trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went.

Once he had explored live in the 1950s, he went back to the Tardis where Rose and the Doctor were waiting for him.

“Enjoy yourself?” The Doctor asked him.

Ianto nodded. “It was alright, I suppose. I didn’t realise that the first televisions were so small and boxy.”

The Doctor made a face. “I’ve gone off TV personally. It’s overrated. I prefer books. Books are great. Oo Rose, I need to take you to meet Agatha Christie.”

The three of them went inside of the Tardis.

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” The Doctor asked. “Unless you want to stay?”

Ianto shook his head. “I don’t think I would enjoy it if I stayed. Not after Jack.”

The Doctor had a moment of sadness on his face. “That’s understandable. Where do you want me to take you then?”

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble…could you take me to Wales, Earth in the early 21st century?” Ianto asked the time-lord uncertainly.

The Doctor smiled. “Of course I can. Early 21st century. Brilliant Choice Ianto.” He pressed some buttons. “Shouldn’t take long. Only around the corner.”

Ianto nodded. “Thank you.” Then he sat back down on the seat. “Could you tell me about him? He must’ve changed since he saw me last.”

The Doctor and Rose spent the next few minutes telling Ianto about all the adventures they went on with Jack, starting from when they first met right up to the last time they saw him.

“I remember one time…” Rose started. “…When the Tardis was hovering in the middle of space. Jack had the doors open, and he was looking out at the stars. I asked him what he was doing, and he answered that he was missing someone. I asked him who, and he said he was missing his best friend…”

Tears started welling up in Ianto’s eyes again, and Rose put an arm around him. “I miss him so much!”

Rose didn’t say anything. She was just there for him.

The Tardis landed. “Here we go then. Newport, 2001. August the 19th, I think.” The Doctor said.

“When’s the middle of winter?” Ianto asked them.

“February the 3rd.” The timelord answered. “Will you be alright on your own?”

Ianto nodded. “I’ll be fine. I’ll start my life here. Thank you both for everything. I appreciate it.” He said goodbye to the pair and left the Tardis. He stepped out onto a street and watched at the Tardis dematerialised. A new world. “I love you, Jack. I always will.” He said out loud before he started a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe.


	5. Rhiannon Davies

Ianto had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do. He was almost 3000 years in the past on another planet with nothing but the clothes he was wearing and his bag.

The Welshman’s feet carried him along the pavement and across a busy road (He laughed at the cars since they differed completely from the ones in his time.) Ianto entered a big green space which had a children’s play park inside. There were young children running about as the parents watched on. Seeing these people made Ianto rather nostalgic, and it brought a tear to his eye. He remembered when he was a child, only a few years ago when himself and Javic were running along the sandy beaches. He thought of Gray, Maddie and Cassie and how all of their lives got turned upside down one day.

Ianto didn’t even know it Gray was still alive. He hoped he was and holding onto hope. Maybe Jack found him and took him back to Boeshane before he met up with the Doctor.

Some shouting from the park brought Ianto from his mind. A little boy of around two was running after his ball, which had gone in the middle of the road, but he was too fast for what looked like his mother. The little boy didn’t notice the lorry thundering down the road towards him since he was concentrating on the ball.

Ianto realised that the little boys’ mother wouldn’t get there in time, so he made a split second decision and ran out into the road and grab the child. He quickly pushed the boy and himself on the other side of the road seconds before the Lorry sped past them.

Once the adrenalin left Ianto, he sat the little boy on the grass and checked him over to see if he was hurt. Thankfully, he wasn’t, so he picked him up and crossed the road to where the boy’s mother was waiting.

“Does he belong to you?” Ianto asked her.

The woman nodded, not being able to speak with the shock.

Ianto handed the little boy to her and put his hands in his pockets. “Um… He should be alright, though he might get a few bruises on his knees.”

“Honestly, having a few bruises is nothing compared to what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been there. David’s always falling over and he’ll probably be more upset about losing the ball, to be honest.” The woman told him. “I don’t know how I could ever thank you.”

Ianto shook his head. “You don’t have to. Just knowing your little boy is ok is alright enough.”

“Again, thank you so much. Oh, I’m Rhiannon Davies and this is my little boy David.” Rhiannon said.

The Welshman smiled politely. “Ianto Jones.”

Rhiannon smiled gratefully. “You’re not doing anything this afternoon, are you Ianto? My husband, Johnny, would want to thank you as well.”

Ianto was about to decline, but then remembered he had to start this new life somewhere. What better way to do that then talk to people? “Alright then. Did you want me to replace the ball?”

“No, It’s ok. David has more at home.” Rhiannon told him. “I just need to get the bags. Our house is only a five minute walk.”

He followed Rhiannon and her son to where she had left the bags and the pram. The the three of them made their way to the Cromwell Estate as Rhiannon was telling Ianto her entire life story. Ianto figured that Rhiannon was just like his Dad’s big sister. She could talk for the whole of Wales and win gold medals for it.

Ianto has heard stories about the Olympic Earth games. They were still running in his time, but they were spread across the system.

“What about you, Ianto. What are you doing?” Rhiannon asked him when she had run out of things to tell him.

“Nothing much.” Ianto admitted. “I left home a few weeks ago and started again. I had some news recently.”

Rhiannon put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Do you have family?”

Ianto sighed. “There was an attack on where I lived. My parents, my best friend’s dad, were killed and his brother got kidnapped. My best friend’s mother took me and my little sister in, so we lived there ever since. Then my best friend left home to explore, and I followed a few weeks later to find him only to get told he had been killed while trying to save other people from a terrorist attack.” His eyes started to water again. “I’m sorry.” He wiped his eyes.

“Hey, It’s alright.” Rhiannon said. “If you’ve only heard about it recently, then you haven’t had enough time to process it.”

The thing was that Ianto didn’t want to grieve Jack. He just wanted to accept that he was dead, even though he couldn’t get it into his mind that he could never see him again. Ianto had made a lot of rash decisions since he has heard the news of his best friend’s death. He had walked around a time period he didn’t know, by himself while having a breakdown in the middle of a park and now, he was trying to find himself in a different time and on another planet with no currency or a place to go and with no one he knew. “I have a picture in my bag.” He told Rhiannon for no reason. “Of my family.”

Rhiannon studied the younger mans face. “Lets take a rest on that bench so I can give David his snake.”

Ianto nodded, and they sat on the bench which was just outside the Estate. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small book in which he kept his photos safe. “This was taken before the Attack.” He pointed to two men who were at one end of the photo. “Those two are my parents. That’s my little sister Madeline, and that’s me and my best friend, his siblings, Gray and Cassiopeia and their parents.”

Rhiannon took the photo. “Looks a lovely family Ianto. I bet they were lucky to have you.” She examined it some more. “I didn’t know same sex couples could adopt.”

“Maddie and I weren’t adopted, our dad carried us…” Then he suddenly remembered that men in the 21st century couldn’t get pregnant and they wouldn’t for another one and half thousand years or so. “I didn’t mean it like that…Um...”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Rhiannon said. “And I don’t mean not from Wales, I mean you’re not from this time, are you?”

Ianto paled. He had wanted to keep that a secret, but he wasn’t doing a good job at it since the first person who he had spoken to had figured it out in less than half an hour. “Please don’t tell anyone. I’d rather not be found and dissected because people think I’m an alien.”

“You’re not, are you? An alien, I mean?” Rhiannon asked.

“Depends on your definition on alien.” Ianto said. “I’m human, but I wasn’t born on earth.”

Rhiannon nodded, taking all the information in. “So when you say attack…”

Ianto sighed. “I mean invasion of the planet I was on.” He paused. “Rhiannon, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone and that means not even your husband or someone who you would tell all your secrets to.” He was generally worried about what would happen if someone found out. Ianto had heard how the humans in the early years found everything suspicious, and they feared something different to them. There again, there were also humans in this time who took everything in their stride, and the thought of extraterrestrial beings didn’t bother them. Rhiannon seamed to be one of them.

“I promise, I won’t say a thing.” Rhiannon reassured the younger man. “Anyway, we should be getting back so David can go down for his nap. Why don’t you stay for dinner, Ianto? Do you have anywhere to stay or any money?”

Ianto thought about it. “Alright, I’ll stay for dinner, but I’ll pay you back for the food as soon as I get a job.”

They stood up and started on the second half of their journey to the house.

“Don’t be silly, Ianto. Tell you what, if you start looking for a Job tomorrow then you can stay on the sofa until you have enough to get by. Obviously you’ll be paying a little for food as soon as you can.” Rhiannon added afterwards because she had the feeling that Ianto would decline if she told him he didn’t have to pay. Anyway, a few extra pounds would help to buy nice things for David.

Ianto considered it. “Alright, but I insist on helping around the house as well as paying for my share of the food and anything else I can do.

Rhiannon nodded. “That’s a deal.” They reached the right house and Rhiannon unlocked the door to let them inside. “Johnny, we’re back. I brought someone with me!” She called.

A young man (A few years older than Ianto) with brown curly hair came into the hall. “Who’s this, then?”

“This is Ianto Jones. He just saved our son from running out into the main road in front of a Lorry.” Rhiannon told her husband as she took David from the Pram. “He’s staying for dinner and for a few nights.”

Johnny looked confused. “So you’re letting a strange man who you’ve never met before sleep in the same house as us and David. Rhi, he could be a Serial Killer for all you know.”

Rhiannon rolled her eyes as she tried to come up with an excuse on the spot. “You remember me telling you the other week that my Tad had another child with someone else before he died. My Mam and I knew nothing about him until she got an email from one of the children’s homes. He just left from one in Cardiff and he was looking to see if he had any family, so he researched us and accidentally found David and I at the park.” She was surprised at how convincing that story seemed to be.

Johnny nodded. “Ok, fine, but I hope he’s paying rent.”

“As soon as I get a job.” Ianto told him. “Honestly Rhiannon, thank you for letting me stay.” What he really meant was thank you for lying right to your husband’s face for me, and he now had to pretend that he was Rhiannon’s little brother. Shouldn’t be too difficult.

Rhiannon handed David to Johnny as she took Ianto into the kitchen. She took out several types of vegetables and put them on a counter. “Could you peel the carrots while I sort the chicken out, Ianto?” She asked him.

Ianto examined the items on the counter. They were strange and looked nothing like food they had on Boeshane. Whatever Carrots were, they didn’t have them on Boeshane, and if they did, then he didn’t know the English word for them. “Um Rhiannon… Which one’s…?”

She realised that Ianto had probably never seen one before. “Carrots are the long Orange ones, Onions are the round brown ones and the potatoes are the… other ones.”

Ianto picked up a potato. “Wait, this is what they used to look like three thousand years ago.” He laughed a little. “Wait until I show Jack, he used to think…” His face fell. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore.” He put the potato down and sighed.

“You want to talk about it?” Rhiannon asked.

He shook his head. “Not today.”

Rhiannon thought it was a good idea to change the subject, so Ianto didn’t have to be in any more pain than he was already. “Do you know how to use a peeler?”

“Luckily, I grew up on a colony world where we didn’t have many advanced technology. No cars, no super computers and no electric. We had to do everything by hand and the only contact we had with the rest of the universe was a cargo ship which came every three weeks.” He told her as he picked up a carrot and started to peel it. “All of us helped to make the housework. No such thing as gender inequality in the 51st Century.”

The Welshwoman sighed. “It sounds nice.”

Ianto nodded. “It was. Javics house was on the beach and the view was beautiful. Everyone knew their job and there were hardly any disagreements because that’s what starts wars. We all knew what we had to do, and we did it without argument. It's why I have no idea why we got invaded unless they thought we would be an easy target.”

“I really am sorry, Ianto.” Rhiannon said.

“It’s fine, really. It’s not your fault.” He told her.

The two of them continued to make dinner, which turned out to be chicken and vegetable soup. Rhiannon said it would be easy for David to eat, and it was one of the ways to make people to eat vegetables. She also thought it would be a good way for Ianto to try the vegetables without being put off by how they looked or felt.

—-

David managed to have a short nap. He was a little weary around this new man, but he decided that he liked him. There was something safe about him and if his mammy liked him, then he must be ok. He didn’t know what he and his mammy were talking about earlier, but it sounded important, so he didn’t cry when he wasn’t getting enough attention.

—-

Johnny didn’t know what to think. Rhiannon had shown up back home with a young man. He looked like he was barely out of school, and Rhi had claimed that he was her long-lost half brother. He looked genuine and he will pay them rent as soon as he had money. That suggested that his parents didn’t leave him any money or anything. More man. He was lucky to have some family who cared.

—-

Ianto set the table and the four of them sat down to eat. The young Welshman tasted the soup and immediately loved it. The soup reminded him of the dinners that Alina made for him and the others. Jack would’ve liked it.

He was lucky he had met Rhiannon. He wasn’t sure if many people would’ve done the same for him, but he knew that as long as he was here, he would have someone.

If only he could tell Jack about it. Maybe he should talk up to the stars because he was sure his best friend would be listening to him. Wait a minute. How did he know Jack was dead? All he had was the word of two time travellers and it didn’t feel like Jack had died. Surely he would have a feeling.

He could feel it when his parents were killed, but he felt nothing when he was told Jack was dead. That’s how he knew Gray was still alive, because he could feel it.

If Jack was alive, where would he be?

That one was easy. He would either still be in the time agency or the 21st century. If he had left the time agency, then he would come here.

He saw to look on both Rose’s and the Doctor’s face when they had told him the news. Rose seemed to think that Jack was dead, but there was something in the Doctor’s eyes. He was hiding something.

That confirmed it then. Jack was still alive out there and the heavy weight that was on Ianto’s shoulders, lifted.

He now had a reason to live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next?  
> Daa daa daaaaa


End file.
